October 31, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:25 Dragonian King sup peep happy halloween :D Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:01 Flower1470 Happy Halloween Silly 7:01 Dragonian King hi lily happy halloween do you guys wanna hear a really spooky story 7:02 Flower1470 Sure 7:04 Dragonian King are you listening are you listening are you listening ARE YOU LISTENING Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:05 Dragonian King hi will 7:06 Williamm258 hi guys 7:06 Dragonian King lily peep are you listening 7:07 Flower1470 YES 7:07 Loving77 yes 7:08 Williamm258 yes\ 7:08 Dragonian King okay here's the spooooooky story once there was a downsizer in his house when suddenly THE POWER WENT OUT so he ran outside to find out what happened and there was a pumpkin EATING PIZZA :O and that's why the power went out the end 7:09 Flower1470 :s 7:11 Dragonian King what 7:11 Williamm258 ok 7:11 Flower1470 Silly, do the Ambulance Chaser, Bloodsucker, and Mover & Shaker have the same head mesh? 7:12 Dragonian King well the ambulance chaser has that hat thing but other than that yeah 7:12 Flower1470 ok a guy edited them all saying the Chaser was different but i disagree 7:14 Dragonian King i guess if you want to get SUPER technical it is different but they have the exact same head shape brb Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:56 Dragonian King back 7:57 Loving77 wb Lily I finished making my gifs of Tron, wanna see? 8:00 Dragonian King want to hear another spooky story 8:01 Flower1470 @Peep yes @Silly sure 8:01 Loving77 sure Silly @Will: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqIh3N7_xGk 8:04 Dragonian King okay here it goes ummmm once upon a time there was a dude whose house was haunted by ice cream the end 8:12 Williamm258 ok 8:13 Dragonian King lily if i said trick or treat right now what would you give me 8:13 Flower1470 a high-five 8:13 Williamm258 ok 8:13 Dragonian King :( that's not a treat or a trick 8:14 Flower1470 blame my friend AM Emily: Ahhaahhahaha. We don't have candy tho :( AM Liliana: :O AM Liliana: what are you going to give to the trick-or-treaters??? AM Emily: A high five maybe or maybe an apple AM Emily: I have an apple AM Liliana: lame AM Emily: Not my fault my moms lame AM Liliana: lame nonetheless 8:15 Dragonian King do you have anything with lots of sugar to annoy my parents cuz im trying to get like one whole ton of that :D 8:16 Flower1470 um some swedish fish kitkats 8:18 Dragonian King i'll trade you some Homework: The Candy for it or maybe even some Mr. Adequate-bar 8:19 Flower1470 ROFL 8:21 Dragonian King oh btw sorry i forgot your birthday 8:24 Flower1470 you... remembered? it might be late but :D 8:25 Dragonian King yeah it was actually a while ago i remembered but then i forgot i remembered this is the first time i remembered while i was actually on chat :P 8:26 Flower1470 lol thanks 8:28 Dragonian King i might draw you something later if i get an idea so yeah 8:42 Flower1470 whatever you want to do 8:47 Loving77 @Will: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito_zpsih9vhtjq.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito7_zpsg7btbc4m.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito8_zps17iuegh9.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito2_zpsheu46icn.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito3_zpslyasmk2c.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito4_zpsvzh8edoc.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Alito5_zpswtthct1j.gif I gtg bye 8:55 Dragonian King bye peep 8:58 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:03 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:03 Flower1470 dd you like the other Cipher gif I made for you? did* 10:03 Dragonian King YES 10:04 Flower1470 :D 10:04 Dragonian King i was going to say ty for the gif but i forgot again 10:04 Flower1470 for being the first gif with captions I've made, I think that's pretty good i gtg ill ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014